charlieandthechocolatefactorythemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike That, Reverse It!
Strike That, Reverse It is the 1st song in Act 2 of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the musical. The song opens in the Wonka Factory's waiting room as the children are told the basic rules of the factory tour. Wonka attempts to make small talk with Augustus, Veruca, Violet, Mike, and Charlie and their respective guardians. Wonka eventually gives the adults contracts to sign in order to enter the factory. The song is a traditional style patter song, with some lyrics whizzing past quickly to confuse the parents into signing the contacts. Lyrics Goodness, is that the time? Our schedule has no room for intros, languid and rubato... Accelerate right to the verse and play it molto presto and staccato! What zigzag roads and fickle fates have led you to my chocolate gates? I'm sure the stories would enthrall but time is racing by us all I'd love a rhyme or riddle or two but there's so much time, so little to do! So much time, so little to do? Please strike that, reverse it! I meant the other way! It doesn't take a Sigmund Freud to see I'm charmed and overjoyed but pardon if I start to fret, we've not begun our journey yet! No time to borrow or delay, what's here tomorrow's gone today! What's here tomorrow's gone today? Whoops strike that, reverse it! My tongue has feet of clay! You bid the tasteless world adieu to chew the goo awaiting you but scurry, for the Wonka clock keeps ticking! Inside these doors the floors are sweet, there's rugs and carpets you can eat, and best of all, the wallpaper needs licking! This day of punctuality is scheduled to the Nth degree, I wish that there was time to share my thoughts on makeup, clothes, and hair... Madam! Yes? Your hair, your dress, your shoes look great! She's dressed for 1958! Oh my god! Please strike that, reverse it! Let's get on with our day! Frau Gloop! Oh, mister Wonka, guten tag! Willkommen. And you must be Augustus! Goodness, you look so faa...ntastically healthy. I could eat you up- except I'm on a diet! Speaking of diets, I must confiscate your sausage! But that's my lunch! Not anymore... You may go first but lose the wurst! That's sad because I love 'em To lead our group, Augustus Gloop, for who could lose sight of him? Yes who could lose sight of him! Wonka, Sir Robert Salt, Salt's Salted Nuts! Pleased to meet you Bob, peanut business treating you well? Well actually it's been.... Oh interesting. We could talk all day... Except we won't! No! I'm joking of course! I'm fascinated by nuts! I used to be one myself... And who's this adorable tot in a tutu? Veruca! Ah, like the wart. The wart has two C's, I've got one. One wart? One C! I see. UC! UC... Ok, I see. I say, you are, going to be fun! Heh heh heh! It's a pleasure, dear, to have you here, Where did you get that mink? Are you for real?! it's baby seal that's clubbed then tickled pink. It's clubbed then tickled, clubbed then tickled, Clubbed then tickled pink! Eugene Beauregarde, please smile And I guess you already know the Double Bubble Duchess. pleasure to meet you, your grace, now what is it exactly that you do? I chew! Same gum for the last three years! That's quite an achievement! It's a jaw-popping world record! She's got her own TV show, line of perfume, and we are opening up boutiques all over the world! Isn't she something? She's certainly something, Mr. Beauregarde, I'm just not sure what. Hey just let me in I'm here to win! You like to beat your drum! Your confidence is quite intense but just don't jump the gum! Don't jump, don't jump, just don't jump the gum! Pow! Pow! Bye bye, blubber boy! Good heavens! Out of my way, old man! Oh Michael, play nice now! Mike Teavee... Aren't you the boy who got his ticket by hacking into my computers?! Oh Mr. Wonka, those are just allegations! So Mike the brain you must explain just how you cracked my system! Shut up old coot I'm trying to shoot the fat kid, shoot I missed him! Fat, shoot, missed him! No alcohol in my factory, Mrs. Teavee It's lemonade... Homemade? You must give me the recipe! It seems that I've left someone out. Who else is there, now give a shout! Uh, Mr. Wonka, I'm the last. Is least the last to join our cast, who are you? Charlie Bucket, sir! Oh yes, you're the boy who got his Golden Ticket at the very last moment; don't leave it so late next time! And you must be Grandpa Joe! At your service, sir! Enraptured, Charlie, er, overjoyed... Is something wrong? It's nothing, sir. Nothing is always something, Charlie... Except when a person makes something out of nothing! Now what is it with you? I don't know. Are you the sort of boy who something out of nothing? No sir... It's just- you're not what I expected. That's a coincidence. I'm not what I expected either! Now, messes Bucket, Salt, and Beauregarde, Madame Teavee and Shatzi Gloop, You're visitors in my backyard when shepherding this tiny troupe. And so I look to you to lead your future generations, I must insist you hear and heed my rules and regulations! I'd love to lounge and lolly gag And give each tongue the chance to wag But I must get you all to sign this contract on the dotted line There's no reprise, the way time flies to do the T's and cross the I's! Whoops strike that, reverse it! Please ink without delay! May I see the dossier? And negotiate her pay? So what does this contract say? What does this contact say? Yes, what does this contact say!? Well... The undersigned herein cite for No frippery or force majour No property be touched or chewed or peddled! What'd he say? De facto habeas corpus laws For you a new grandfather's clause Sign there there there there there thank god that's settled! So now the time has come at last To put the present in the past It's time to take the golden tour And taste the tempting treats du jour The day is young the sun is high and so it's time to say goodbye! Goodbye!? No strike that, reverse it! The next time I'll rehearse it. Get ready, set, on your marks, let's go! You're stupid! You stink! I'm winning! You think? Let's go! On with the show! Category:Songs Category:Act two Category:Act Two Songs